Folklore
Folklore depicts the supernatural dominin within prehistoric literature that formidable requisitons believe are jubilated among fortificational discretions. Secluding intolerable manipulations about the existence of vampires have been considered rational tribulations within the entire atmosphere. Origin of Vampires Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person/being. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures, and may go back to "prehistoric times", the term vampire was not popularized until the early Middle Ages, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent. The notion of vampirism has existed for millennia; cultures such as the Mesopotamians, Hebrews, Ancient Greeks, and Romans had tales of demons and spirits which are considered precursors to modern vampires. However, despite the occurrence of vampire-like creatures in these ancient civilizations, the folklore for the entity we know today as the vampire originates almost exclusively from early-Middle Ages southeastern Europe. Due to the large number of inhabitants increased human population, conflict between the territories, deaths caused by constant confrontations, and lack of health services, and food, caused the viruses will develop faster and increase their dangerousness among humans. The lack of information, and the religious beliefs of humans led to the explanation that evil beings caused the mysterious illness and death. At first, the mysterious deaths were in rural areas, where farmers were unaware that were the viruses, but instead, they believed that vampires and demons were the cause. It was common that the disease manifests itself in the father, then the son, and after other members. This was because at that time, the father and son were working outside the home, and because they co-existed with other farmers, some got sick because of the weather, exposure to hazardous minerals, or by exposure of decomposed matter, or contaminated (animals corpses or poisonous plants). Days after contracting the disease, the father died in a mysterious way, the son soon showed the same symptoms as the father. At some point, the locals believed the father had returned to life, and had infected his son. It is here that began unearthing bodies, releasing dangerous diseases and began the belief in the existence of vampires. By digging up the bodies, villagers realized that the body is swollen, with a pink cheeks, and when they hit the body, seemed to react as if it were alive. Some time later, some writers, and authors modified the initial factors of vampirism, giving rise to the most famous novel and stories of vampires. From the Middle Ages to the present days, the basic vampire is described as being pale, handsome, charismatic, seductive, powerful, with black clothes and a long coat and dark as night. Its speech and movement are of the past epochs, but maintains the education, and refined manners. After a series of events, the vampire proves to be a little more aggressive when he/she does not get what he wants on the first occasion, revealing his/her true form, large fangs, cold and sinister look, the voice changes to an abnormal tone and creepy, his/her fitness can switch to the opposition which had been seen from the beginning. At the end of most novels, the vampire practically becomes an extremely powerful monster, sinister, malevolent and sadistic. However, the protagonists manage to destroy it, but with a sacrifice (death of one o more of the main characters). General Characteristics Vampires vary significantly depending on the author, mythology, legends, cultures; but most have features and abilities of the following: |-|Powers and Abilities= *Immortality *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Accelerated Healing *Psychic Manipulation |-|Weaknesses= *Wood Stake *Sunlight *Decapitation *Invitation *Running Water |-|Others= *Drinking Human Blood *Attractiveness *Fangs *Transition A Human With Venom The oldest and most powerful vampires like The Old Ones, have special abilities able to drastically alter their environment and destroy almost any enemy who oppose them. |-|Special Abilities= *Weather Manipulation *Elemental Control *Time Manipulation *Sense Deprivation *Immunity to Physical & Mental Attacks *Shapeshifting *Absorption *Telekinesis The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals (TV Series) In the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals TV Series, the origin of vampires is an opposition of most novels of authories concerning this theme. Unlike most novels, where the origin of vampires is because of a curse or punishment for their actions against humanity or powerful beings, in the television series; it is based on horrendous misconceptions out of internal jealousy and vindictive benevolence. The Original Witch, Lorena had became jubilated and terminative of her adoptive sister Trinity for acquiring a liberative mate whom Lorena requisitioned for. Once Trinity was selected to seclude in matrimonial accumulations, Lorena began to necessitate the internal ramifications of dark magic, which resulted in eradicating the liberative mate she onced loved and numerated horrendous and atrocious entities within the internal fetus of Trinity. As Trinity conceived six children upon one interim, she gave birth to the original congregation of vampires whom are immortals. Origin of Werewolves Werewolves also known as a lycanthrope (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and ἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "man"), is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon, as popularly noted by the medieval chronicler Gervase of Tilbury, and perhaps in earlier times among the ancient Greeks through the writings of Petronius. One of the first references of the werewolves is in Greek mythology. Lycaon serves human flesh to Zeus, wanting to know if he is really a god. Lycaon's transformation, therefore, is punishment for a crime, considered variously as murder, cannibalism, and impiety. Ovid also relates stories of men who roamed the woods of Arcadia in the form of wolves. Werewolves are a frequent subject of modern fiction, although fictional werewolves have been attributed traits distinct from those of original folklore. For example, the ideas that werewolves are only vulnerable to silver bullets or other silver weapons, or that they can cause others to become werewolves by biting or wounding them derive from works of modern fiction. Werewolves continue to endure in modern culture and fiction, with books, films and television shows cementing the werewolf's stance as a dominant figure in horror. The basic werewolf has characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men. The werewolf is generally held as a European character, although its lore spread through the world in later times. Shape-shifters, similar to werewolves, are common in tales from all over the world, most notably amongst the Native Americans, though most of them involve animal forms other than wolves. In some novels, mythologies, the werewolf has reasoning and affection for the most beloved person, however, if the loved one dies, the werewolf becomes completely hostile and it is almost impossible to recover the reasoning. Generally, the werewolf in human form is usually tall, with large muscle mass, minimum or basic reasoning, with competitive behavior, aggressive and proud, and often seduce both genres to show their dominance and sexuality. Depending on the intelligence and feelings, the werewolf can remember memories stronger of his/her life. The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals (TV Series) Werewolves in their wolf form have the appearances of an ordinary wolf, but with glowing yellow eyes and a much larger and brute-like appearance. When there is the full moon after sunset they will transform into a canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf, although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other. In human form, werewolves show no noticeable change (hair growth, impaired face, height, etc.), however, after activating the werewolf phase, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Because the werewolf gene is activated by the death of a human, werewolf changes his personality and often feel guilt, sadness, and coldness, because it is aware of the danger and his/her future. General Characteristics |-|Powers and Abilities= *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Reflexes *Unnatural Healing *Daywalker Beings |-|Weaknesses= *Allergic to silver weapons *Decapitation *Stabbed heart *Wolfsbane *Lack of control in wolf/werewolf form (most of them) |-|Others= *Anger/short temper in both human and wolf/werewolf forms *Fangs and claws *Full Moon (lycantrophe abilities are enhanced) *Shapeshifting (wolf/werewolf form, most of them in Full Moon) *Werewolf bite/scratch (able to turn humans in werewolves/deadly to vampires) Origin of Witches Witch is the supernatural being can use of alleged supernatural, magical faculties. This may take many forms, depending on cultural context. Beliefs in witchcraft have historically existed in most regions of the world. This was notably so in Early Modern Europe where witchcraft came to be seen as part of a vast diabolical conspiracy of individuals in league with the Devil undermining Christianity, eventually leading to large-scale witch-hunts, especially in Protestant Europe. Witches were from the beginning of the appearance of man, the first humans more related to nature. At first they could have called shamans, diviners, healers, etc., and passing millennia and centuries, the people of greater knowledge and importance decided to put names to identify the profession, such as: arcanist (oldest name of the magic being), witch, sorceress, enchantress, druid, shaman, etc. These people were considered magical beings, helped the development of medicine, science, and agriculture in ancient eras, because they knew the cycles of the seasons, the type of plants to heal or damage, and on some occasions they knew the movement of some celestial bodies. After the disappearance of the pagan deities, and the appearance of new deities, witches became considered malevolent, because religions decided to eradicate any connection with what is not explained by existing deities. However, during this time of darkness, some cultures and civilizations saw witches as being wise, benevolent and helpful to humans and nature. After the dark ages, witches adopt new ideas and beliefs, but retaining its roots, this is where modern pagan religions emerge as: Wicca, Neo-Druidism, Children of Artemis, Eclectic or Syncretic, Stregheria, Feri Tradition, Kitchen Witchery, etc. General Characteristics |-|Powers and Abilities= *Telekinesis *Channeling *Elemental Control *Pain Infliction *Potion Making |-|Weaknesses= *Fear *Mortality *Overuse of Magic |-|Others= *Servants of Nature *Susceptible to the Wrath of Spirits. *Dark Magic and Expression are Forbidden Crafts. Origin of Doppelgängers Doppelgänger (German "double walker") is a paranormal double of a living person, typically representing evil or misfortune. In modern vernacular it is simply any double or look-alike of a person. It also describes the sensation of having glimpsed oneself in peripheral vision, in a position where there is no chance that it could have been a reflection. Doppelgängers often are perceived as a sinister form of bilocation and are regarded by some to be harbingers of bad luck. In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's friends or relatives portends illness or danger, while seeing one's own doppelgänger is an omen of death. In Norse mythology, a vardøger is a ghostly double who precedes a living person and is seen performing his actions in advance. In Finnish mythology, this is called having an etiäinen, i.e., "a firstcomer". In Ancient Egyptian mythology, a ka was a tangible "spirit double" having the same memories and feeling as the original person. In one Egyptian myth titled "The Greek Princess," an Egyptian view of the Trojan War, a ka of Helen was used to mislead Paris of Troy, helping to stop the war. In some myths, the doppelgänger is a version of the Ankou, a personification of death. Generally, the doppelganger is dark or evil version of yourself. The doppelganger is usually a twin or someone very much like yourself, but the behavior is different or completely opposite. The person who has a doppelganger can be rather an alter ego (due to the customs and manners in public, the human must obey the rules of behavior to maintain stability between relationships with other human beings. Sometimes, the routine causes serious problems in the perspective of reality that sees oneself. This causes the person to begin to change gradually to create an alter ego), or a distortion in thinking. In cases of "physical people", is the twin which is attracting attention with drastic and evil acts, and overshadow the "good" twin. Particularly, the doppelganger appear to announce the death, this could be a reference to a brain disorder, which announces an abnormality in the body that may cause death. General Characteristics |-|Powers and Abilities= *Blood *Linking Existences (Able to link the original person with her/his doppelgänger) |-|Weaknesses= *Mortality Trivia *In TV Series, it's only revealed the origin of vampires. *In TV Series, the origin of vampires is similar to the origin of the vampires in Night World Series. *In Night World Series, Maya Dragonslayer, is a powerful sorceress, daughter of Hecate Witch-Queen and Hellewise Hearth-Woman's sister. Maya was always obsessed with immortality of Dragons (the most powerful beings in Night World, and the only ones who have the gift of immortality without consequences). Maya's ambition led her to use powerful dark magic, also acts extremely insane when she kills five newborns and drink of their bloods to complete her spell of immortality. The consequence is that she can live forever, but must drink blood, also can also use magic, and she can have children even though it is an undead. *The three main groups of supernatural species have different names. **A group of vampires is called Clan or Coven. **A group of werewolves is called Pack. **A group of witches is called Coven. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids